


Pilot

by Tumblr_Trash (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Photographer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), airplane au, just something i wrote out really quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tumblr_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is quite a lucky teenager with the job he got in a school competition, typically traveling through dozens of planes isn't anything special until he meets a nervously talkative boy sitting right next to him. He never knew he'd enough talking so much, but theres just something about the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my way of making up for not writing anything for a month because I've been on vacation. This won't be updated a lot just getting that out of the way so enjoy!

I travel for a living, around the world, taking photos so everyone can experience what I did in that same moment. Planes are usually all the same, endless waiting, freezing your toes off while you eat the worlds most stale pretzles. Not to mention the weight thats on your shoulders when you get off.  
But when I was flying to Maui, it didnt seem like any of that was even thought about, even though it all started the same. No sleep the night before, tired all day, waiting an extra hour because I left too early, all just to be in a different area for a couple weeks and experience something new.  
I was lucky compared to most teenagers, considered its not everyday that someone like me gets this good of a job, this young. I was the last person I thought it'd be given to. I mean, I'm rude to 95% of my teachers, Im terrible at the projects I bother doing and I've got quiet a couple enemies as well as charges. Nothing serious though, only because I used to do graffiti alot.  
I found my seat and grabbed my bag to slide it into the overhead cabin before someone else took the spot but like usual, I was too short to push it all the way back. A taller brunett behind me pushed it up with a smirk on his face. I would've flipped him off if it was any other day. I sat down in the window seat afterwards and sighed to myself. The man who helped me sat down next to me as I scooted over a little more to give him room. Now, I usually didn't talk to the people I traveled next to unless I knew them personally but then again its rude not to answer when someone talks to you and I really wanted to keep this job for as long as I could.  
"Hi, I'm Eren. You are?"  
"Levi, nice to meet you." I gave a brief smile.  
He nodded. "Do you travel alot?"  
"Yeah, I travel everywhere."  
"Really? How old are you again?"  
I hesitated. "17."  
"Ah, I just turned 18 not too long ago." He laughed. "So what are you doing on the plane all the time?"  
"I was offered a position with Survey Photography because they took an interest in my pictures at a contest at my school."  
"How lucky. Do you enjoy working with them?"  
"Yeah, I mean, I get to travel the world and its barley coming out of my pocket."  
"Well if you're doing this all the time how do you go to school?"  
"I go online now."  
"Ah."  
"What do you do?"  
"Right now, I'm interning to get my foot in the door. I'm flying out as a break."  
I nodded as the plane started to take off.  
He smiled nervously. "Last time I flew I was little and from what my mom told me, I didn't enjoy it at all. But I was too young to remember."  
"So it basically counts as a first time?"  
He nodded and looked past me to peer out the window to see where we were. The flight attendants voice came on the intercom which signalled everyone to turn devices on Airplane Mode and buckle up, blah blah blah.  
I put my headphones in to tune it out since I've heard it a thousand hundred times. Eren turned his attention since he was new at this. After all of that was done, a couple minutes later we were in the air. I leaned back and closed my eyes trying to forget about how the flight made it feel like my stomach was moving.  
A little while passed before Eren tapped on my shoulder.  
"Do you know when the plane lands? I can't seem to remember."  
"I believe its an overnight flight sadly, but we get in around 8:30ish in the morning. "  
He nodded, looking kind of nervous.  
"You okay? You look kinda sick."  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a weak stomach, along with a small fear of hieghts. I shouldnt be the person to fly but I'm already here so."  
"Dont stress. Planes are safer than cars in alot of ways. "  
"Like how?"  
I took my other ear bud out. "Well, first of all you wont crash into other planes, no traffic or things to bump into up here. With todays technology, surprise thunder or lightning storms are pretty unlikely, and pilots stay above or below the clouds."  
He nodded and seemed a bit more relaxed.  
"You have nothing to worry about. Except maybe the food, it isn't poisonious it just tastes gross. That and the jetlag."  
"Jet-lag?"  
"How tired you feel when you get off the plane."  
He nodded again. "Sorry, talking just makes me feel better"  
As much as I hated talking during flights, I figured I'd do it anyway to help the kid out since he was nervous flying.  
"Its alright. Anything else you want to know?"  
"Well uh, what makes you tired?"  
"Its just the time zones. Messes with your flow of things."  
"Well I know you want to relax so, I'll quit asking all these dumb questions"  
"It distracts you doesnt it?"  
"Yeah but I dont want to bug you the entire time."  
Hmm."  
The music that quietly came from my headphones gave an idea. I put an earbud in and hung one out for him to take.  
"Here, I dont know what you like but music will help distract you a bit."  
He smiled wide and took the earbud. "Thanks, again. I dont mean to be a pain in the ass."  
"Don't stress it kid." I smiled a bit myself.  
So we stopped talking for a bit which was kind of nice as I took in the view from up above.


End file.
